


Underwater predator

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Surfing, shark attack, water whump 2020, ww-no.9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is happily surfing when he has a close encounter with an underwater predator.
Series: May whump 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Underwater predator

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the ninth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘Underwater predator’

Mac is enjoying a morning’s surf, the waves are perfect. The bay where he is surfing is so shallow that after each ride, it is impossible to turn and duck his long Malibu surfboard under oncoming sets. So he rides each wave into shore, paddling out for the next ride.

After a couple of waves he hits a dud, it doesn´t quite takes him all the way into the beach and he starts to paddle back out. This is a fantastic morning, the water is perfect, he is glad he came to the beach.

The shark comes out of nowhere. He didn´t see a fin, it suddenly is there, bites his leg and pulls him under. It only takes seconds. There is surprisingly no pain and there is no fighting for air. Panic squeezes Mac´s heart. He knows he has to free himself if he wants to survive this, so he punches the shark in the nose. The shark starts shaking his head like a dog and Mac´s survival skills kick in. He grabs the gills of the shark and as quick as it attacked, it lets go.

Mac claws his way to the surface and onto his board, realizing there must be blood in the water that could provoke another attack or attract other sharks. Once he is on the board he starts paddling towards shore.

A wave washes Mac into the shallows and he tries to stand up, but falls.

All of a sudden another surfer is there, rushing to his aid. He wraps his body board leash around Mac´s thigh to act as a tourniquet, before carrying Mac to his truck and rushing off to an ER. Mac can feel himself slipping away, his vision whitening out. He can hear the guy calling out to him, but he is just too tired to keep his eyes open or to answer.

* * *

Jack just arrived at the beach to catch some waves, it promises to be a great day. Hi eyes catches movement in the water and out of nowhere a kid appears, clawing himself on his board and frantically starting to paddle towards the beach. Blood is gushing from his leg. The kid arrives at the shallows, while Jack is running towards him. He tries to stand up but falls, so Jack starts calling out to him but the kid is clearly in shock. He reaches the kid, addressing the kid, but he doesn´t respond. His leg is bleeding so bad, Jack knows he has to stop the bleeding if he wants to give this kid a chance of survival. He ties the leash of his body board around the kid’s leg, creating a makeshift tourniquet. After another attempt to communicate with the kid, he lifts him and carries him to his car. Once the kid sits next to him, he drives off to the local hospital. He speeds through red lights and thanks all sorts of deities that the don´t collide with anybody.

‘Don´t you dare give up on me kid, come on! I don´t even know your name. Hang on, kid.’

He can see the moment the boy loses consciousness. He goes limp against the passenger door. Well, he hopes the kid is just unconscious.

When he drives into the ambulance bay, honking the horn, two nurses come running out. When he pulls open the door and the can see Mac, one of them calls out for a gurney. After that everything happens in a flurry of movement, the kid is pushed in one of the trauma´s rooms. Medical personnel pouring into it. A security officer asks for his keys to park his car. A nurse with a clipboard starts asking questions, but he doesn´t even know the kid’s name. He does give them his name and credentials and is told by the nurse he can wash up in one of the bathrooms and wait in the surgical waiting room.

But he thinks better of it and drives back to the beach. A wine color jeep wrangler is the only car on the parking lot so it must be the kid’s. It doesn´t take him long to open the door. There is a bag with clothes and a wallet. Angus Macgyver, that’s the kid’s name. He grabs the bag and calls the cops to report what happened. Once they are on scene, he explains what happened, one of the cops radioing in to check out his story. When it checks out, they take care of the car and he drives back to the hospital, asking for the ER nurse that questioned him. He gives Angus’s wallet and she promises to contact his next of kin. Now that the adrenaline fades, he looks for the surgical ward and asks if they know anything about an Angus Macgyver who was brought in after a shark attack. The nurses says he is in recovery and to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

‘Family of Angus Macgyver?’

Jack gets up and the doctor walks up to him.

‘How is he?’

‘He was lucky, I guess you are the person who brought Mister Macgyver here?’ The man studies Jack, who only know realizes what he must look like.

‘Yeah, Jack Dalton.’

‘You know I can only talk to family, right?’

‘Of course, I…’

An older man walks up, and introduces himself as Harry Jackson, Angus’s grandfather. The worry is clear in the man and the doctor introduces himself.

‘Please tell us how he is,’ Harry insists.

‘Mister Macgyver sustained serious tear wounds inflicted by the shark. Luckily mister Dalton bound a tourniquet around his leg, decreasing the bleeding. It gave us the margin to save mister Macgyver’s life. We cleaned the wound and closed it, and he received a blood transfusion, but he is doing well. It is too early to say anything about possible lasting muscle damage. Mister Macgyver will be admitted to the surgical ward in room twenty four fifteen. You can proceed to that ward to see him.’

‘Thank you.’

When the doctor leaves, Harry turns to Jack.

‘Thank you for saving my grandson’s life.’

‘I was just there, it was the right thing to do.’

‘Yeah, but you did it, mister Dalton.’

‘Jack, please, call me Jack.’

‘Will you join me to see my grandson?’

‘I don´t want to impose.’

‘Nonsense, Angus would like to meet the man who saved him.’


End file.
